Handheld electronic devices, such as calculators, comprise limited display screen sizes, which oftentimes results in difficulty reading graphical representations of datasets displayed on such screens. For example, in the event a large graphical dataset is displayed on a small display screen, the dataset must be scaled to fit thereon, sometimes making the graphical representation difficult or practically impossible to read.